Devil Phantom Series
by memo123
Summary: original story made by me memo123. Mei gets in a whole lot of trouble with the new guy in his school. while another new student makes her appearance at center stage, how will Mei deal with this?


Chapter two: a distant future

Light falling showers, a boy with an umbrella walking by, a girl following. "so, after school were going...-" " woah, hold onto your horses there Meî...this is not some kind of date okay." says the boy. "I wasn't saying it was gonna be a date anyways kei, wow dream on *laughs* were friends, it would feel weird if we were dating or on a date." says the girl Meî. "well it seemed like you were though, never mind...*heavy sigh* so where are we going after school?" replies kei. "oh kei that reminds me, it's my birthday today and I want you to meet me at the temple okay..." smiles Meî. *groans* "it's not me going to do your birthday chores right?" looking a bit displeased. "what? No no...not that; I've already done my birthday chores this morning." he's looking at her slightly. "really? That's a first." she looks a bit upset. "what's that supposed to mean kei?!" kei looking a bit scared, "oh, nothing Meî...nothing at all."

Meî bumps into a person, she falls backwards. "woah!" kei catches her. "hey watch we're your walking! You could have hurt her!" yells kei at the guy. The mysterious guy turns looking at them both with his cold looking eyes. "sorry, your friend there though should watch where she's walking though next time." the guy walks away. Meî's heart began to pound quickly. Kei looked at her, "hey you okay?" Meî reached back to consciousness, "huh?! Wh-what?!" looking confusedly. "I asked if you were okay? That jerk pushed you pretty good." "oh oh yeah, that jerk, -humph- telling me to watch where I'm going he should be watching where he's goi-ing..." Meî hits her face on a tree limb and recovers from the impacted.

The boy that Meî and kei meet earlier, meet up with a girl. "so you came, are you going to school like I asked?" asks the strange girl. "yeah if it means keeping you to shut up and not nag at me, I'll do whatever." says the boy. "your a good boy Aīkō, the girl smiles, I'll be going to school with you." tells the girl. "you don't have to Méīkō, just don't hang around me then got it." Aīkō tells Méīkō with authority. Méīkō smiles and nodded her head. Aīkō sighs and walks off towards the school.  
"if I see that guy, I'll break his neck for bumping into me" tensely squeezes Meî with her notebooks. "calm down Meî, it was an accident right? Let by gones be by gones okay." calmly says kei. Meî sighs, "maybe your right, okay if I do see him I'll be expecting him to properly apologize to me." says Meî. "alright Meî, if you say so..." nervously says kei. The teacher walks in from the entrance. "okay class calm down, we have a new student that will be joining us today, he came from the Osaka area but let's welcome him to our class. Mr Kuru, please enter and introduce yourself to the class." The student that came, walked in- he had dark black hair, and his eyes were a golden color, the girls in the class screamed with glee for the hottie of the class. The boy looked at the class and greeted himself properly, "I'm Kuru, Aīkō. It's once to meet you all." says Aīkō, lifting his head up in Meîs direction. Meî recognized him and began to flip out on him. "IT'S YOU! YOURE THE JERK THAT BUMPED INTO ME!" angrily yelled Meî. Aīkō also seemed to recognize Meî. "oh it's you, he points, your the clumsy girl who can't see where she's going." Aīkō sounded like a smartass right there.

This made Meî even more upset and made her get out of her desk and grab Aīkō by his shirt, and pushing him towards the chalkboard. "listen you, I don't care if your that gorgeous looking, you seriously messed with the wrong girl." Meî gripping Aīkō tighter, Aīkō had a smug on his face, and lifted his head to Meî. "I don't know who I'm dealing with huh? Sounds like a challenge." Meî looked puzzled and confused, the teacher then got involved in between them, "break it up you two, Miss lì and Mr. kuru out in the hall; punishment holding buckets of water." yelled the teacher. Meî let go of Aīkō, and walked off angrily out in the hall, filling her buckets; with Aīkō following behind her. "This is your fault for pissing me off." snorts Meî. "oh, my fault was it? If only you kept your anger in check you wouldn't have to be punished, and let the new kid be punished on his first day." smart aliky says Aīkō.

Then, a girl with flowing blonde hair walked past and looked at Aīkō and Meî she smirks right into the classroom. Aīkō groaned when the strange girl entered the class.


End file.
